The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use by at least one person as a game or as an exercise device to develop reflex or timing skills and, more specifically, to an apparatus that provides for the deflection of a resilient ball, in an unpredictable manner, upon impact with a body member. The body or base member includes a plurality of projections, which are shaped to provide that a ball contacting a portion of a surface of at least one or more of the projections, will be deflected in an unpredictable manner. The projections may be hemispheric or sphericonic in shape and spaced relative to each other so that a ball coming into forcible contact with the body member must contact a portion of a bounce-producing surface of at least one of the projections. As a result, anyone using the apparatus would find it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to develop throwing skills which would enable him to determine with any degree of predictability, the path of deflection the ball might take.